To Catch a Killer
by kitkat411
Summary: My first DN fic...with an OC. Hilary Fey is your average girl...with a slightly nonaverage gift. But when her mother dies Hilary wants revenge. So who does she turn to? Kira, of course! But first, she has to find him.
1. Chapter 1

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Hola, ya'll! I honestly don't know **_**why**_** I'm posting this story, other than this:  
If I read **_**one more Death Note yaoi story about L and Light,**_** I will spontaneously combust.**

**No, not really. Personally, I am a yaoi fangirl. However…well, I don't know. I guess I was just bored in Algebra II today.**

**So…here ya go. I have an OC in here, but she isn't a Mary Sue. ((I hope…)) Anyway, she isn't in it until the very end; it's mostly L and Light. If, however, they are OOC, let me know so I can fix it! I LOVE **_**Death Note**_**, and if my story is one trillionth as good, then I will be one very happy yaoi fangirl.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I know that this story starts out at an…ah, how shall I put this?...awkward place. However, this chapter was supposed to go much later. I just wanted to write about L. D. Also, I am assuming that all of you know who these people are, anyway. **

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Raito-kun, the probability of you being Kira has increased by another five percent." The speaker ruffled his messy black hair and dropped another sugar cube onto his tongue.

"Ryuuzaki, what did I do _now_?!?" At this slight outburst, the boy waved his hands in slight irritation. With this noise, however, came the sound of metal chains clanging loudly against each other.

The boy known as Ryuuzaki turned from his computer to stare at the other boy, who was also working at a computer. Although he moved slightly, his posture did not shift an inch. He still had his knees tucked into his chest and his thumb was still slightly inside his mouth.

"Raito-kun, all this protesting and shouting you have been doing recently has increased my suspicions again. If you really weren't Kira you would not mind the slight imposition."

The other boy looked at him, all traces of emotion swept from his face. "L," he said, "you have chained me to you with approximately two meters of metal chains. This isn't a "slight imposition." It's irritating."

Ryuuzaki frowned. "I told you to use my code name, Light Yagami."

Light's patience was slipping away faster than water in his hands. "You called me by my real name, L. Why can I not extend the same courtesy?" Light sneered at the last word. It wasn't often that he lost his temper like this, but being chained to an insomniac detective with a sugar addition could drive anyone insane.

L scowled. He stuck his thumb back in his mouth and stared at the ceiling. "That is true, Light." He said finally. "You should show me a great deal of courtesy."

_WHAM!_

L fell back, holding his nose. "That hurt."

Light sneered. "Enough courtesy for you, L?"

_POW!_

Now it was Light who staggered back, clutching his stomach in pain. Evidently L's roundhouse kicks had improved significantly since they had fought last, back in Misa's room.

Without waiting for a reply, Light tore into L. The two of them fell off their chairs and rolled away from the wall of computers. The fights were almost routine now; they practically had it scripted. L would comment on Light's behavior and somehow connect every idiosyncrasy to Kira. Light, frustrated and annoyed at chained to such a pest, would retaliate. They would throw around a few insults until one of them would lose his temper. Then…well, they rolled around the carpets, hitting and kicking each other to relieve their frustrations.

Or to pass the time. Catching Kira wasn't nearly as entertaining as beating each other up.

A few minutes later, Light and L lay on the floor, exhausted. Finally, Light pulled himself up off the floor, dragging L up with him.

"L," he asked with slight sarcasm, "can I go clean up now? I can not work while covered in your blood, and-don't give me that look, damn it! I'm not Kira!"

L wordlessly unlocked Light. There were cameras in the bathroom, anyway. If Light Yagami really _was_ Kira then L would have it forever captured on film. L sat back on his chair, curled his legs up, and prepared to monitor Light.

"L?" The computers stopped showing Light washing his face and instead displayed a large "W."

L pushed the "talk" button on the speaker. "Yes, Watari?" L asked. "Do you have the chocolate cheesecake I asked for?"

L could hear Watari sigh. "Yes, L, but that isn't why I am contacting you. The security guards have informed me that there is a girl in the lobby."

L grimaced. "Send Misa to her room, Watari. I am not in the mood for a love-fest right now."

"No, L. Not Misa; a different girl. Her name is Hilary Fey, and she is demanding to speak with L. She's quite persistent; she's been here over an hour now."

"Tell the special agent to go to the lobby, Watari. The fake L should keep her happy enough."

"L, that isn't going to work. The agent was already deployed to the lobby. This girl knew he wasn't L; she knew he was lying. But L…this girl only saw his face and then…she knew his name."

L stared at the ceiling, frowning in concentration. This girl only saw his face and she immediately knew his name?

_All Kira needs to kill are a name and a face…_L thought to himself. _Could this girl, not Light Yagami, be the real Kira? But if she _was_ Kira, then why would she expose herself? Is she perhaps the second Kira?_

L pushed the "talk" button once more. "How dangerous is she, Watari?"

There was a long silence. Finally Watari's voice was heard cracking through the speaker.

"She asked to see _Lawliet_, L."

L froze. This feeling did not come to him often, but he recognized it at once: _panic_. If this girl was Kira, then all she needed was to see his face and he would be dead. But what if she wasn't Kira? He would have to deal with her soon, at any rate. She knew his real name.

"Watari?" L said into the speaker, his voice a mixture of nerves and a steely calm. "Send this Hilary Fey up. There is a ninety-seven percent chance that we need to talk."

"As you wish, L. She'll be right up."

And then Watari's voice faded away and L hugged his knees closer to his chest.

_What had he just done?_


	2. Chapter 2

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Hello again, ya'll! I have finals to study for, friends to annoy, parents to yell at and such…but, here I am, updating. Yay. Updating is more fun than finals, anyway. **

**So here ya go, Chapter Two! D I know it's a TINY BIT long-hah-but I had to put all this crap in somewhere. And besides, you have to have a meet and greet with Miss Hilary Fey, no? After all, she isn't "Hilary Fey: Master Kira Chaser" yet. She's still "Hilary Fey: Crappy Loner Pissed Off Teenage Girl." But I promise that this IS the longest chapter. D**

**Oh, and one more thing. (I ALWAYS say this in my Author's Notes. Just look at my other stories.) HILARY IS NOT A MARY-SUE! D If, however, she sounds like one-hell, I've never used an OC before; she probably will-let me know. Also, let me know how to change it! THANKS A BUNCH. E-Cookies to you all!**

**And now…on with the show!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_About two and a half months earlier…_

Boring.

If there was one word to describe Hilary's life, it was "boring." Sitting in an Advanced Biology class, listening to prokaryotes, eukaryotes, cell reproduction, and osmosis, Hilary Fey was sure her life was as boring as it could get. She had a first-class seat on the Boredom Express, the train that was slowly chugging away to nowhere.

Laughing at her exaggerations, Hilary pulled out her Biology binder. On the front of the binder was a large, obnoxious smiling face. Hilary herself had placed the sticker there in the beginning of the year, in a desperate attempt to cheer herself up. Now, however, as winter's snow melted into summer rain, Hilary was certain that the smiling face was laughing at her. It mocked her because the face's life was always happy, happy, happy. Hilary's life, by contrast, was boring, boring, boring.

Fifteen boring minutes later, a set of chimes tinkled annoyingly, signaling the end of classes. Hillary rose out of her seat, scowling asa the itchy wool skirt rubbed against her legs. Damn uniform. Swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, Hilary walked out of the bio room. Besides the fact that the class was broing, the room always smelled like chemicals and dead frogs.

Sighing, Hilary stepped out into the hallway, wincing as her "school appropriate" black shoes tapped obnoxiously against the shiny wood floor. Most people would be impressed b the advanced science wing, shiny wood floors, and four and half million yen price tag that was Eastland Academy, but Hilary knew better. Eastland was no different than any other prep school. The girls were still bitchy, the wool uniforms were still itchy, and the pressure to be a success was still overwhelming. The only thing that truly set Eastland apart was the fact that every girl in the school had a mother or father in politics, and so the security was tighter at Eastland than at any other building in Japan. Entering her first year at Eastland, Hilary thought that it was "the neatest thing in the world" to have bodyguards watching over you. After two and a half years, however, Hilary wished she could just go to the bathroom without a camera monitoring her.

"Hilary! Hey, Hilary! Wait up! Wait for _meeeeeeeee_!!!!!!!!!!"

Hilary frowned, and stopped sharply in front of the courtyard that took up the middle part of Eastland. She turned slowly to see a very thin girl with black hair and eyes approaching her.

"Skye." Hilary said flatly, any trace of emotion gone from her voice. "How are you?"

"Great!" Skye's perky voice more than made up for Hilary's flat one. "It's been a great day for me! What about you? Anything new?" Skye giggled, realizing that "you" and "new" rhymed.

"Well, actually, Hil-Hil," Skye continued, now slightly sadder, "something totally dreadful happened to me. Some kid called me goth!"

Hilary smirked. With Skye's black hair, coal eyes, alabaster skin and blood-red lips, calling Skye a goth was almost too easy. Based on looks and assumptions alone, of course. As soon as Skye opened her mouth she sounded like a forty-year-old country club mother.

Or the other 90 of their school, anyway.

It was funny, too, what people thought of Hilary. She didn't fit in anywhere. She was well-ff, but not enough to be popular. She was thin, but not enough to be anorexic. She was smart, but not a nerd. With the dark green highlights in her chestnut hair, Hilary could be considered a "rebel." However, she rejected that idea at once, claming that smoking and drugs weren't for her. If Hilary was honest with herself, she would admit, with her tenacity and logical brain, she would be a "debater," or at least a damned good politician. However, Hilary was rarely honest with herself, and she had no intention of following her father's footsteps. Plus, Hilary's cold demeanor, biting wit, and apparent lack of emotion prevented her from making any _real_ friends.

Except, apparently, Skye, who followed Hilary around like an abandoned puppy dog. And like an abandoned puppy god, Skye was impossible to shake off, no matter how many nasty comments Hilary threw at her.

Looking around the courtyard in front of her, Hilary stared at the groups of girls scatted across it. Most of the girls were tanning shamelessly, but some had their books splayed around them and were gossiping. Hilary rolled her eyes at this ridiculous site. This example, these girls, probed her point nicely: People suck.

Yes, all together Hilary wholly preferred being by herself.

Finally, Hilary turned back to Skye. "Someone called you goth? You? Why? How could they? Where would they ever get that idea from?"

Skye widened her eyes, oblivious to Hilary's sarcasm. "I know, right? _Moi?_ Goth? I think not! Never! I'd have to be as pale as _you_, Hil-Hil! _GROSS_!"

Hilary shouldered her messenger bag, already bored with this dialogue. She had places to go, homework to do and such. At any rate, she wanted to put as much distance between herself and Skye as possible.

While walking across the courtyard, Hilary could feel at least sixty girls watching her. Hilary ignored them, disgusted at their blatant ogling. They were all liars, every last one of them. They lied about everything-their heights, their weights, how many guys they had slept with, and who was gossiping about whom in that damn courtyard. If only they knew what it was like to be talked about, made fun of, laughed at. If only the girls knew what horrible liars they all were.

Hilary smiled an evil smile. If only those lying liars could finally get what they deserved…

…………………………………………………………

It had been exactly three weeks, four days, three hours, and forty-seven minutes since Hilary's fateful walk across the courtyard, and still nothing had changed. Her life was still monitored by a camera, the lying liars still consumed oxygen, her parents were still MIA, and mist of all, her life was as boring as it had ever been.

Hilary was walking home now, her backpack thrown over her shoulder and a frown plastered on her face. It was a five mile walk from Eastland to her home, and Hilary was bitterly regretting not getting a ride in her driver's car. The blisters the size of her English book were threatening to explode at any minute and the sky looked as if it was about to pour.

"Shame the ground can't swallow me and suck me into the ground." Hilary muttered darkly, and glowered. "I hope it doesn't rain, though."

And as if on cue, the sky began pounding droplets of water onto the ground. Muttering to herself about karma, Hilary looked desperately around for a place to go to wait out the rainstorm. She found a small, smelly bus stop, but luckily, it had a bench. She sat down on the bench and pulled her legs onto the bench and close to her chest, so that she vaguely resembled the fetal position. Burying her face in her arms, Hilary began to sob. It wasn't _fair_. Underneath her cold front, Hilary wasn't a mean person. Most of the time Hilary hid behind sarcasm because she was afraid of people rejecting her.

But no, she reasoned, that wasn't the _real_ problem. She liked being alone, and she liked feeling independent. She hated to be controlled by people, and didn't want her entire existence to rest on whether or not someone liked her hair.

But all those people who did feel that way-dependent- were happy. Hilary wasn't happy; she was frustrated. Her life sucked. Why did the vain, snobby girls always finish first, when people like Hilary were left waiting at a bus stop in the middle of a thunderstorm?

She didn't know how long she sat a that bus stop, but Hilary could tell that it was very late when she finally got up to leave. She wiped her nose on the back of her uniform sleeve, embarrassed. Even though there weren't any people around, Hilary was still humiliated to be seen showing emotion.

Hilary, now really noting how late it had grown, began running towards her house. She was having difficulty seeing, but knew she was going in the right direct-

_CRASH!_

Hilary staggered back slightly and rubbed her now-throbbing head. She looked to see what she had run into, expecting to see a wall or something of the sort. Insstead, all Hilary could see were a few tufts of graying hair. Looking down, Hilary saw an old woman, a woman with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Running from something, missy?" The woman asked her, and Hilary blinked in surprise. Most strangers brushed themselves off and left, but this woman seemed ready to have a nice little chat.

"The rain, actually. I don't want to get caught again." Hilary stared awkwardly at the woman. "Sorry for running into you."

The woman's sky-blue eyes peered eerily at Hilary's. "Sometimes, missy, running away from your problems isn't the best solution. Sometimes you just have to take the bull by the horns and fight away your fears."

Hilary frowned at the woman, unsure of what to say. "Ah…I mean, you're right."

The woman sighed, and then laughed a little. "That's all right. You don't understand yet." The woman brushed the rain from her dress and prepared to leave.

"Oh, Hilary?" The woman turned back and threw something at an awestruck Hilary. "I usually wear this when facing my problems. It helps, I promise."

And with that, the old woman strode away, leaving a slightly afraid, rain drenched seventeen year old girl alone in the rain, clutching blindly at a necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: PART THREE! Wahoo. Anyway, if you didn't like that last chapter, you are absolutely right! Hell, I didn't even like that chapter, and I wrote it. If you didn't like it, review, so I know what to change for next time. If, however, you liked it, review. It helps my self-esteem. Haha. **

**Anyway, this is another "catch-up" chapter. However, it is the last one. This one gets you caught up to WHY Hilary wants to talk to L, and HOW Hilary knows L's real name. But first, I have to give background information. After all, you want to know WHO Hilary is and WHAT her life is like, no? Oh, and also WHERE she is.**

**Anyhoo, on we go! Chapter Three, wee hee hee!**

**Oh, one more thing. (I told you so!) I'm writing what I think will be Chapter Five, and I need plot ideas. I have Hilary in the building, but I don't know what to do with her next. I'm sad, people. SAD, DARN IT. So if you have plot ideas/twists/crack ideas, please submit them into a review. Muchas gracias!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hilary reached her house's gate fifteen minutes later, the encounter with the strange old woman still fresh in her mind. How had she known Hilary's name? And what was the necklace? And how could a piece of jewelry solve the train wreck that was Hilary's life?

She reached the front door and rang the bell. After the security guard recognized her, Hilary entered the large entryway. Putting her backpack down, Hilary stared into the large foyer, talking in the banisters and the large chandelier.

"Hello! I'm home!" Hilary shouted, but no one could hear her. Well, they probably could hear her, but there wasn't anyone home to hear her scream. Her father was on some "business trip," as always, and her mother was probably getting a massage after another "stressful" day.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Hilary pounded up the stairs. She made a sharp left and entered her room. The large and spacious room was elegant, tasteful, and looked like an overly priced hotel room.

Purely out of habit, Hilary slammed her door. She put her books on her desk and flopped onto her bed. Talkingg the locket out of her pocket, Hilary peered at it cautiously. It didn't look extraordinary at all to her. It was a gold heart with black swirls and designs. It looked like every other locket in the world.

Sill, however, Hilary needed all the help she could get. Her father was an alcoholic politician, her mother was a brainless, spineless trophy wife, and her only friend was an officious pseudo-Goth.

Hilary clasped the locked around her neck, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

………………………………..

Hilary rose the next morning exactly as she had every day for the last two-and-a-half years. She brushed her hair into a slight resemblance of a ponytail, donned the dreaded plaid skirt, and hurried down the stairs. Her morning routine was so boring that she normally slept through it, but now was running late.

As she passed through the dining room, however, Hilary saw a tall man with black hair drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Father!" Hilary cried. "Welcome back. How was America?"

"The trip went quite well, Hilary-san."

As her father rambled on about America, Hilary examined her father closely. He was Japanese, tall, and very thin. He was also the Japanese ambassador to the United Nations, which explained both the security detail and the fact that the Fey family was in Japan. Hilary's mother, Maria Fey, was not Japanese, but had married her father for his sizeable income.

Hilary, to her dismay, looked very much like her mother; she did not look like her father at all. She did not look Japanese a bit; she had an American name, and had inherited her mother's brown hair instead of her father's black.

"You ought to be going to school, Hilary. You are about to be tardy."

Hilary nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Father."

"Good daughter. Is school still going well? Are you still at the top of your class?"

Hilary nodded. "Still number three, Father. So…no change."  
"You ought to work harder, Hilary. You could be number one if you tried harder."

Hilary nodded. She and her father had had this conversation so often now that it was practically pre-scripted.

"Yes, Father. Will you be taking nay business trips soon? Mother's birthday is next week, you know."

Her father smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course I'll be here, daughter. No more business trips for a while, I promise. You know I would never leave Mother on her birthday; I love her too much for that."

He recited this speech for her every time he left her.

But Hilary nodded again, pretending to believe him. Instead of speaking, she fingered the locket around her neck and tried to control the tidal wave of anger. Her father was lying to her. She knew this. She squeezed the locket angrily, pretending it was her father's neck. If only she had _proof_!

And that's when it happened, the moment that forever altered Hilary Fey's destiny. She was suddenly hit with an image, an image so clear and strong that it made her head hurt. She could see her father on a plane, in a bar, checking into a hotel room, seeing a Broadway show, and…_in the arms of another woman?_

The images flooded through Hilary's mind like gushing water, and Hilary tried to concentrate on each, individual image. The only thing she could really see, however, was her father standing at the corner of 5th Avenue and Broadway. Fifth Avenue?

"New York." Hilary breathed suddenly, and it all made sense. This was her proof, her proof that her father was telling lies to her face.

At the sound of her words, her father's face turned an ugly shade of beige. "New York, Hilary?" His voice was high-pitched and strained. "I didn't say anything about New York."

Hilary shook her head. "No, Father, you said nothing about New York. But that's where you'll be next week, right? New York?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, Hilary." His voice turned cold, but his face was growing red and his face was flushing. His repeated denials were enough for Hilary, however. She looked at her father's squirming face and a look of pure disgust formed on her face.

"Fool." She spat at him, letting her cold words rain down like icicles. "Stop lying to me. You sound even more pathetic than normal." She turned to leave.

"Hilary…" Her father's voice was ragged, hoarse. "Wait, Hilary. It isn't what you think."

"I'm late for school." Throwing open the door, Hilary put one foot outside. "I'll tell Mother that you wish her a happy birthday." Then she threw the door shut and walked out the door to school, never looking behind her.

This action, however mean, was actually very fortuitous for Hilary. For if she had looked back, she would have seen her father's face pressed up against the front window, tears trickling slowly down his face.

………………………………

**Author's Notes: All right, ya'll, I lied. This chapter does not explain EVERYTHING about Hilary's life. However, I thought it was plenty long for you all to read. So I'll post Chapter Four in a few moments, as soon as I'm not lazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Well, this should be only a few minutes after posting Chapter Three, but I have something new to rant about: THE DAMN "STATS" BUTTON. Okay, sorry for the swearing. But seriously, that thing really annoys me. I always click it, anticipating 10,000 reviews and a million hits, but get nothing. No new reviews and a million hits. It's very depressing for me, and I'm sure it is for you, too.**

**So what can we do about this problem? Well, we could just not push the button. However, this button is more addicting than crack, so that isn't a viable option. The only other option I can think of is submitting reviews. If we reviewed other's stories, then we would have fewer issues with the Stats Button from Hell. (As I so kindly refer to it.)**

**So now I shall post Chapter Four, and then I will go and review other stories! YAY! Take my example, ya'll; review this sucker:--D**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Over the next ten days, Hilary learned more about her new locket. She realized that when she knew someone was lying, the locket would show her proof. If, however, she wasn't completely sure, the locket would show her nothing.

Her emotions also played a big part in seeking the truth. If she was angry at the person-such as her father-then the images were fast and blurry. For the images to be clear, Hilary would have to be level-headed and not hindered by her emotions.

Some excuses were also easier to see through than others. Homework excuses, hoe example, were so easy to see through that they were practically transparent. Her classmates' excuses were so feeble and pathetic that she didn't even require the usage of her locket.

Other lies, by contrast, were more difficult to see through. Her father's lies, for example, were more difficult. And the results were more painful.

Still, life was all together not as boring as it was before. Although she rarely confronted anyone, Hilary was more than satisfied with the knowledge that all of her classmates were liars. Before, while Hilary had known they were lying, she had no proof. Now, however, with the help of the locket, she had proof.

The locket, however, did not magically change her life. Her father and mother were still selfish and constantly on "business trips," her brown hair still had green highlights, and she still did not have friends. She sill remained as aloof as always, and people still avoided her in the hallways. The only thing that had really changed, however, was Hilary's new pursuit of truth. If she wanted to, she could see through anyone, no matter how difficult.  
Still, her life was not changed forever by this locket. It just made it all a little less boring, a little easier to bear. The events on and after April 17th, however, changed her life in more ways than she could have ever imagined.

April 17th

Hilary pulled open the door into her empty house. Her mother was out somewhere and her father had left for New York yesterday, two days before Mother's birthday.

Of course.

"Honey, I'm home!" Hilary smirked. That statement…so ironic.

Hilary grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked into the family room. She turned on the television and sat on the paisley couch. She wasn't paying attention but could vaguely hear the news anchors discussing something about a "Kira." Hilary sighed, not caring in the least.

Instead, Hilary took her backpack and climbed up the stairs. She dropped off said backpack on her bed and sighed. Homework time.

Suddenly, a strong scent hit Hilary's nostrils. It smelled like something rotting. Hilary sniffed again and followed the scent to her parent's bedroom. Standing before the door, Hilary paused only for a minute before throwing open the double doors into the room.

It took Hilary only a moment to realize what was going on. There was something lying on the bed, and that was what was rotting. There, on the four-poster bed, was the thing that was giving off the horrible odor.

It was something with long brown hair, bring green eyes, and a terrified expression in its eyes. It was also covered in blood.

Hilary opened her mouth and screamed. _"Mother!"_

April 24th

Looking back on her short life, Hilary wished desperately for her old, boring life. It seemed as though this pas week had gone on longer than her past nearly-eighteen years on this earth.

Hilary had called for help after finding…it. Immediately afterwards, Hilary had called her father's phone, but only received his voicemail.

After that, everything seemed to fly by in a blur. The hospital, seeing the bullet that had been used to shoot her mother, seeing the blood that had poured out of her mother's body from the stab wounds, the funeral, and then hearing the police report. The police told Hilary and her father that there was nothing for them to do. The police had no suspect, no motive, and no prints. They told Hilary and her father that this was a simply burglary, nothing more. The police were "awfully sorry for their loss" but that there was "nothing they could do."

That had been two days ago, and Hilary had done nothing since then. She hadn't gone to school, picked up the phone, done her schoolwork, or even brushed her hair. Instead, Hilary sat in front of the television, blankly staring and not taking in a word. Her father returned to New York yesterday, but told Hilary to take as much time off as she needed.

"You've had a rough time, Hilary-san," he told her as he waited for the taxi to take him back to the airport. "Just rest. You can make up the schoolwork later."

Hilary decided to take her father's advice for once. Now she was on the paisley couch, "resting" by channel-surfing.

Soap opera. Flip.

Talk show. Flip.

Children's show. Flip.

Soap opera. Flip.

Flip, flip, flip.

"And now, an update on the Kira case…"

No flip. Hilary put down the remote and stared at the television.

"We have knowledge of another slew of deaths that were obviously executed by Kira." The reporter was saying. "For those who don't know, a little background information about Kira. A few weeks ago, many criminals began dying of heart attacks. Later, it was determined that these deaths are because of a person whom the Internet is calling "Kira." "Kira" is a derivative of the English word "killer."

So far, Kira is responsible for the death of many criminals. Several psychologists have hypothesized that Kira is seeking justice, but many civilians disagree. All we know now is that crime has dramatically decreased around the world, and, so far, Kira has only killed those whose guilt was determined without a shadow of a doubt. However, as many people are becoming concerned, the Japanese police department has set up a special task force solely for the purpose of catching Kira. This task force is being led by the great and masterful L. L is the world's most renowned detective and has always apprehends the guilty party.

I'm Hoschi Matzuki for Channel Five news, and we will, as always, run daily updates on the progress of the Kira case. Thank you for tuning in for today's update."

Hilary turned off the television and sat up on the couch, frowning. Kira was killing criminals? Kira was eradicating…_murderers_?

Kira could kill her mother's slaughterer.

Hilary's mind, unused for the past week, whirred into life. Kira was seeking justice; Kira was killing people, Kira…Kira…

Kira could help her.

And then Hilary flopped back onto the couch, dejected once more. How could she find Kira? Not even L, the world famous detective, could find Kira. How could she, a girl who wasn't even eighteen yet? She would never find Kira. She would never avenge her mother's death.

"It's hopeless," she whispered, and held her locket tightly.

And then there was another flash of light, and more images flashed before her eyes. She saw a fancy metal building, a boy a few years older than she, and another one. The first boy had a pale face, messy black hair, and dark circles underneath his eyes. He was sitting in what looked like a ball and he was also surrounded by sweets.

The other boy, however, was as different as night and day. This boy had neatly combed hair, an ironed shirt and pants, and wore a blazer. He looked like an advertisement for Hilary's school.

But then a new image found Hilary's mind, and this image seemed darker than the others. This time, the clean boy was sitting in a room, eating chips and writing in a book. There wasn't anything blatantly out of place, but Hilary was unconvinced. She concentrated on the notebook and stared at it. She tried to read the title.

DEATH NOTE.

Hilary gasped, and the images fled from her mind. Could this boy, this soft pretty-boy, be the feared murderer everyone was hunting for? All she had seen him do was eat chips and take notes in a strange book, but these suspicions were enough for her to go on.

Fueled more by anger than anything, Hilary stood up. She reached for the phone to call a friend, but stopped herself. After all, she didn't have any friends, no life to leave behind.

She was all alone.

Hilary got dressed for the first time in a long time. She even showered and brushed her teeth.

After, Hilary opened the door and walked into the sunlight. She decided to look for the metal building she had seen and see where it took her. She didn't know what would happen there-she didn't know whether or not they would let her help.

And yet…she did have an advantage over all of them. Hilary felt the locket bounce against her chest as she walked. She smiled softly, and then laughed.

"Time to catch a killer."


	5. Chapter 5

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Oh my God, I LOVE YOU ALL. Seriously, I checked my "stats" button and IT WAS LIKE CHRISTMAS. D All right, I'll shut up. But that was really cool. YAY! Thanks for the English compliment! I am a Grammar Nazi, so it's nice to hear that. Heh heh heh. And I love e-cookies! Just make sure they aren't burned, all right?**

**The only question I had was Penguina. 00? Good story? Bad story? Oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-you-killed-off-her-mother-in-such-a-dramatic-way story? Or none of the above? Yes, I am paranoid. I get this. The voices in my head tell me this.**

**However, as I am now typing up this chapter, I do notice a slight problem: Light. HE SPENDS A LOT OF TIME WASHING OFF THE BLOOD. And then he…dies. Viciously. And evilly. Damn you, Episode 25.**

**No, I'm kidding. Ah…Light…falls asleep. On the bathroom rug. **

**Oh, and L and Hilary are on a couch in that room with the computers. I think there was a couch in the anime, but if there wasn't…make one up.**

**But anyway, you're all caught up now. Huzzah. **

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Hilary was suddenly taken away from the front desk of the grand building, where she had camped out for the last hour. What was happening to her? Was she finally being allowed to talk to L?

Escorted by two security guards, Hilary was led through a wide variety of complicated identification checks. After the security guards were positive that she was, in fact, Hilary Fey, they deposited her in front of a door and left.

Hilary looked at the door, then back at he security guard's retreating figures. So far, all Hilary knew of the building was a) the security guards should be professional wrestlers, b) the building seemed to be the most secure place in Japan, and c) it must have cost a mint to make.

Hilary turned back to the metal door in front of her and frowned. Was she supposed to open it? She looked for a doorknob, a doorbell, a welcome mat…anything that looked remotely helpful in telling her what to do next.

However, that problem was solved just a few minutes later. An elderly man with glasses and a neat suit opened the door. He peered at Hilary for a moment, and she at him.

"Miss Fey?" His voice had a slight English accent to it. She nodded, unsure of how to act or what to say.

"Please follow me, Miss Fey. And try not to touch anything."

Hilary nodded again, and the elderly man led her through the door. Once inside, it took Hilary every ounce of self-control she possessed not to say anything. This room was gigantic, even by her standards. There was an entire wall devoted solely to computers! Luckily, however, there were no other people in the room, just herself and the strange man who-

Oh. Hilary was being led to a couch. A pale boy with raven-black hair and an alabaster face stared back at her. The boy had coal-black eyes, matching the blatantly obvious circles under his eyes.

But Hilary wasn't concentrating on the way the boy sat, or the way he held things, or the fact that the table in front of him looked like a scene out of Candyland. Instead, Hilary was drawn to his eyes. They were cold, calculating, and compelling, yes, but they were also oddly…curious.

She sat down opposite the boy. _He is the boy from her images_, Hilary thought suddenly. _That's why he seems so familiar. _The elderly man, satisfied that Hilary was not going to pull a gun on the boy, left.

"L," the man called while walking away, "I'll be monitoring the exchange. If there is any problem, I will be able to tell."

The two sat on the couch and stared at each other. After a long moment, L spoke.

"The probability of you being Kira is twelve percent." He told her. "But if you were Kira, then why would you be here? So maybe…are you not Kira?" These last few thoughts were spoken quietly, more to himself than her.

L then looked up and stared at Hilary. He looked at her troubled face. "Oh. I've startled you." He nodded, confirming this deduction. "Would you like a slice of cake?"

L passed Hilary a plate. She peered at it, checking for poison. She didn't know what was going on. First the silence, then the accusations, and now…cake? She didn't come here to eat cake.

She took a bite of the carrot cake, chewed, and swallowed. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

L cut himself a gigantic piece of cake. "No." He told her. "First, I'm going to eat my cake." He stuffed a large bite in his mouth. Without swallowing, he added, "Then, I shall deduce why you are here. And how you know my name."

"I'm not here to kill you, Lawliet."

"Please, Hilary-san, refer to me as "L." It is better if no one knows my real name."

"All right," Hilary took a bite of cake, "L, then. As I was saying, I am not here to kill you. On the contrary, I want to help."

"Help? No, you can not help. The only reason you are here is for me to know how you know my real name. Nothing more."

Hilary scowled. She knew revealing that she knew this boy's name was not a smart move, but it had been a move of desperation. How else was she to prove her legitimacy?

But now, Hilary decided, it was time to pull out her trump card. The move that would show Lawliet-L- that she was more than a simple seventeen year old girl.

That she was, in fact, a force to be reckoned with.

"So…L…where is your partner…Mr. Light Yagami?"

L, who had been about to cut a seventh slice of cake, dropped the knife with a loud clatter. "Raito-kun?"

Hilary almost laughed-this was almost too easy. L, she could see, was one of the people who needed everything logically defined. There was always a problem and a solution, and if you figured out the problem, the solution was simple. If, however, something threw off the systems, then the plan flew out the window.

Something like…Hilary Fey, perhaps?

After a few moments L cleared his throat. He stared at Hilary, his enormous black eyes burning into hers. Hilary swallowed. Where there was confidence before was now replaced with fear.

"Hilary-san, why are you here?"

"To help, L."

L shook his head. "No, Hilary. I asked you _why_ you are here. You told me what you _are_ doing here: Fruitlessly blackmailing me into letting you kill yourself. I asked you _why_ you are doing this."

Hilary looked down. She could tell this was some sort of test, but did not know which answer would get her an A.

So, instead, Hilary opted for the truth. "Revenge."

"Revenge, Hilary-san?"

"One week ago, L, my mother was stabbed and shot in my house. I want to find Kira so that he can kill the man who took my mother's life. Kira will help me."

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill, Hilary-san. From my deductive skills, there is a sixty-nine percent chance you have neither."

Hilary nodded. "True. However, once I help in finding Kira, catching a simple burglar should be no problem at all."

L took another slice of cake. "You seem quite sure of yourself and this plan, Ms. Fey. Are you always so confident?"

"No. However, this time I have a slight advantage over Kira, and this is comforting to me."

"And does this 'advantage' have anything to do with that necklace?"

Hilary's hands flew to her neck. "How…?"

"An accurate deduction. Your clothes, hair, and personality do not point to someone who would wear such a necklace. Besides, you were fiddling with it, proving you were nervous. However, if you want to believe that a necklace will protect you, then fine."

"Are you going to ask what advantage this necklace gives me?"

"No. Perhaps later, after I am seventy percent sure with my conclusion."

Hilary felt a faint trace of a smile on her face. "Later, L?"

"Yes. For now, you shall deal with the person whom we suspect to be a "Second Kira." You will follow them, befriend them, and sleep with them." L coughed slightly and added, "As a roommate. You shall share a room. You will, of course, have a separate bed."

Hilary nodded, realizing the seriousness of her job. This "Second Kira" was probably cold, heartless, and cruel. He would be impossible to break down, guarded with his secrets. This job would require brainpower and skill. She would have to always be vigilant and never stop working.

L walked…well, L slouched over to the wall of computers. He pushed a button and spoke into it. "Watari, please send Misa-Misa down."

Hilary stared at him, puzzled. "Misa-Misa…?"

"HELLO!" An overly perky, underdressed girl bounded into the room excitedly. She reminded Hilary of a Gothic Barbie.

In a whorehouse.

On crack.

"_**This**_ is who you were talking about, L?"

L shrugged dismissively, eyeing the strawberry shortcake on the table. "You wanted to help, Hilary-san."

Hilary glared at L, then at the cake, and finally at the girl.

_What had she just done?_


	6. Chapter 6

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Ahh. It feels so nice to return to the land of non-crack. "Candy Mountain, Raito kun" was fun to write, but I'm glad to be back. Heh heh heh. Hope you liked it, though.**

**Although, my description of Misa was a little crack-ish. But it's the truth…sort of. Actually, the first time I saw Misa in the anime, she reminded me of Ashley Tisdale at the "High School Musical" concert. Yuck. Whore.**

**Anyhoo, I have a new thing for ya'll to read. Well, sort of. I know this story is about Hilary, but at the end, I put in a little dialogue without her, with just L and Light. In my never-ending quest to get Hilary NOT to be a Mary-Sue, I have purposefully not put her in that "scene." If, however, this sounds bad/you just want Hilary to be the main part of the story, let me know!**

**Also…pairings? Yes? No? Maybe-so? Let me know, and I can try! D**

**Ah…and…I got the name "Miko" from the Japanese words "Mi," meaning "pretty," and "Ko," meaning "girl." So, "Miko" means "pretty girl."**

**Oh, and to Ryuuzaki-Hugs: Glad to hear you laughed! Yay! Laughter! And…yum! Strawberry shortcake! But don't worry…I'm going to keep writing this. You don't need to bribe me.**

**Actually, though…AAAH! I WON'T WRITE WITHOUT SUGAR AND REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. **

**Hee hee hee.**

**Oh, one more thing. Sorry this chapter is so short! My finals start tomorrow-wish me luck!-but I wanted to write this chapter beforehand!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After a long and awkward silence, L cleared his throat and looked up from the cake. "Misa-Misa, this is Hilary. She will be replacing Matsuda-san as your companion."

Misa looked shell-shocked. "Misa-Misa is not _gay_, L! Misa needs no companion-she has Light!"

L nodded. He might be a genius, but his vocabulary was not very "modern." He didn't get out much.

"Fine then, Misa. Hilary shall be your 'manager.' She will also be staying with you, but in her own room."

Misa nodded, satisfied. "Hello, Hilary-chan! Misa-Misa is happy to see another girl! We shall be best friends forever! It gets so lonely without any other girls, you see."

Hilary nodded, still in a daze. What was L thinking? There was no way in hell this girl was a cold-blooded killer. Maybe is Kira was saving stray kittens or promoting cheerleading…but not offing off murderers.

For a world-renowned detective, Hilary decided, L was not very smart.

But before Hilary could protest further, Misa opened her mouth again.

"Ryuuzaki, where is Misa-Misa's Light?"

Who the hell was Ryuuzaki? But L-Ryuuzaki?-answered to this name. "Misa-Misa, Light is in the bathroom."

This statement caused the girl to run over to the bathroom and pound on the door. "Light!" She called, "Come out! Misa-Misa is here!"

Silence.

Misa hit the doors again. "LIGHT!"

The door to the bathroom finally opened and Light Yagami emerged. "Light!" Misa said excitedly. "Misa is so happy to see you! Misa-Misa was waiting all night for Light to see Misa again. Misa loves Light!"

Light ignored her, opting instead to adjust his blazer and tie. He had been in that filthy bathroom for far too long, and now his clothes had more wrinkles than Ryuuzaki's.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Light looked up and swept his large hazel eyes over the room. Everything looked the same to him: Misa was still an annoying whore, L was still gnawing on his thumb like it was a doughnut, but there was something that didn't quiet feel right…wait!

"Ryuuzaki," Light asked, "who is that?"

"Aww, that's my Light!" Misa cried proudly. "Sharp as a tick!"

"Tack."" Light scowled, annoyed.

"Raito-kun," L interrupted, "this is…" He peered at Hilary.

_Well,_ Hilary thought,_ well, well, well. So the pretty-boy from my images works here. That doesn't make sense. Why was Kira trying to catch Kira? Strange. But, if all Kira needs to kill is simply a name and a face…and this Raito has already seen my face…Even if I need his help, I don't want to end up dead!_

"I'm Miko." Hilary said.

L frowned. _This is the first time someone has lied to Raito-kun about their name since the beginning of the investigation, _he mused. _Well, except for me, of course. Hilary must have a good reason to lie. Could she be suspicious of Raito also? How much did this girl _really_ know?_

But Light, luckily, didn't pick up on Hilary's lie. Sticking out his hand, he shook Hilary's, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miko-san. What are you doing here?"

"I…" Hilary started, and then stopped. What _was_ she doing here, exactly? She stared at L.

"Miko-san is talking over as Misa's manager. We need Matsuda on the case now, and Misa is always saying how she would like a new girlfriend."

Misa's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "MISA IS NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L nodded. "We have already established this, Misa. Now, will you please show Miko-san to your floor? Oh…and I don't think Miko brought any clothes with her. Would you mind letting her borrow some of yours?"

Misa nodded excitedly, her anger concerning her sexuality gone. "Misa-Misa loves a good makeover! We can be twins, Miko-Miko-chan!"

_If looks could kill, _Hilary decided, _then L would be six feet under. _There was no way in hell Hilary was going to dress with _that_, much less match with it. She would rather wear her SCHOOL UNIFORM. She would rather wear L'S CLOTHES. She would rather-

But before Hilary could decide which torture device she would rather endure than wear Misa's clothes, she felt a sharp tug on her arm.

"Come on, Miko-chan! Misa-Misa must show you her closet!"

And before Hilary could say anything, not even a "Get away from me, you freak," she was being dragged away to the torture device known as "Misa-Misa's Closet."

L watched the two girls go and waited a long moment before speaking.

"Raito-kun," he said finally, "your wrist, please."

"My wrist, Ryuuzaki?"

L held up the other end of the metal chain. He re-locked Raito into it and turned away. He returned to the wall of computers, dragging Light with him.

"Ryuuzaki," Light asked, "can this new girl really be trusted? Are you sure bringing in a new person is the right thing to do? Does she know as much as I…I mean, we, do? Is she up to speed? Is she trained? Is she even _qualified_, Ryuuzaki?"

L began typing on his computer. "Yes."

L glared at him, then returned to his own computer. _Ryuuzaki, you bastard. I had everything perfectly planned out! I was set up to win this game! This silly little game you were doomed to lose, Ryuuzaki! I had it set up; you were checkmated! I was on my way to being invincible, the god of a perfect world! A perfect utopia, damn it! It was all going so well! And then…then you throw something else at me! Do you know what this does to my plan, Ryuuzaki? Do you know what this does to _me

L looked up from his computer sharply. "Oh…Raito-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" _Is this where you reveal your plan to me, you sick, manipulative…Are you going to tell me why we have a new girl, a new enigma, a new piece in this damn puzzle? Yes, Ryuuzaki? What are you going to tell me _now

"Are you going to eat that cake?"

Suddenly L's thoughts were disrupted by a loud crashing noise. He looked to his right, confused.

"Ah Raito-kun…? Why are you banding your head against the desk?"


	7. Chapter 7

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Hola, amigos! Half of my finals are over!!! Spanish, English, and History!! Wahoo. Unfortunately, I still have Algebra II/Trig, Physics, and Chemistry left before I'm done. **

**Yes, I am taking two science classes. Be jealous, yo. Be very jealous. :---)**

**Anyway, that should explain the shortness of this chapter. But never fear, longer chapters will soon be here! **

**Ha ha. That rhymes. But seriously, as soon as finals are over-and more reviews come my way on ALL my stories GLARE-there shall be longer chapters! **

**Also, Rem makes a VERY SUBTLE appearance. E-Cookies to the person who guesses where she is. Also I don't remember how Misa's parents died, so I made it up. Go with it; it makes sense. **

**Toodles, ya'll!**

**PS. TBP- Thanks for the heads-up about "…". Also, I tried to add more detail in this chapter. But thanks for the help, and I'm glad you liked it!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What about this one? Do you like this skirt?"

Hilary peered at the loincloth masquerading as a skirt before her. No, she didn't like that skirt. In fact, Hilary hated it.

Hilary stood in Misa's room, surrounded by piles upon piles of loincloths. The room was large, spacious, and very, very, pink. Everything was pink-the curtains on the bay window, the vanity, and even the hardwood floor was tinged with a slight rose color. Hilary had never known any one who had dyed their floors before, not even at her old school. Misa was in possession of more pink things than a fairy princess.

In fact, Hilary thought, Misa reminded her of a princess. Blond hair, blue eyes, and her fetish with pink and heroes. Now, all Misa-Misa needed was a supernatural creature to follow her around and guard her.

But of course, things like "supernatural creatures" didn't exist.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS SKIRT?!!??!?!!?"

Hilary jumped back slightly as a mass of lace and angry girl jumped at her. Apparently, Misa did not take to being ignored.

"Ah. Well, Misa," Hilary started, trying to summon all the tact she possessed, "it isn't really my style."

"Nothing is your style, Miko-chan!" Misa shrieked.

Hilary sighed, still not used to being called "Miko." Luckily Misa had fallen for Hilary's lie also. After all, L/Ryuuzaki had introduced her as "Hilary."

"Well, Misa, I have style, you know."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Apparently, Misa was still angered over Hilary's dislike of Misa's clothing. "That's why Ryuuzaki told me to give you clothes, Miko-chan. You have no style! You are style-less, Miko!"

Hilary folded her arms across her chest, sulking. She wore a uniform every day, for Christ's sake. That was the entire point of a uniform-to prevent style.

"L told you to give me clothes because I don't have any with me. Not because I don't have style."

"Oh." Misa looked away and pulled out a new skirt. This one looked to be made of nothing but pink lace.

Sheer, see-through lace.

"No, Misa. That isn't my style either."

Now Misa looked glum. "Hilary-chan doesn't like Misa-Misa's clothes?"

Hilary sat down on Misa's bed, feeling the awkwardly soft down comforter overwhelm her. It was covered in pink lace, of course. "No, Misa," she said, trying to be nice. She didn't want to be fired on her first day, after all. "I like your clothes on you! You look pretty!"

Misa smiled at this comment, pleased.

"But do you have something a little more conservative, Misa? Maybe something longer? Without lace? Or pink?"

Misa looked thoughtful, mentally going through her clothing inventory.

Hilary sighed. This was getting her nowhere. "Well Misa?" She finally asked. "What do you normally wear when you see your parents?"

The overly perky look on Misa's face vanished. "I don't have parents, Hilary-chan."

Hilary furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened? What do you mean, 'no parents.'?"

"They were both killed." Misa said flatly. "They were stabbed and shot."

Hilary gasped, images of her mother's body resurfacing in her mind. Misa's parents were stabbed and shot? Was Misa lying to her? Hilary grabbed her locked and held it tightly, but nothing happened.

Misa was telling the truth.

So Hilary decided to share a little truth of her own. "That's why I'm here, too, Misa."

Misa turned her large blue eyes to Hilary's. "What do you mean, Hilary-chan?"

"My mother was stabbed and shot." Hilary's eyes unexpectedly filled with tears, and she mentally berated herself for showing such emotion.

Finally, after blinking back her tears, Hilary continued. "Anyway, that's why I'm here. I'm helping L-Ryuuzaki, I guess- to catch Kira. I want Kira to kill the man who eradicated my mother."

"Oh." Hilary noted Misa was being very quiet; very un-Misa-like. "Then what?"

"After my mother's killer is dead, you mean?" Hilary thought. "Then I will send Kira to jail, I suppose. Kira is a murderer; however justified he considers his actions to be. Justice must be served. Justice _will_ prevail, no matter what the cost."

Misa stood up suddenly and Hilary noted a slight flash of anger in Misa's eyes. "Kira is not a murderer!" Misa shouted. "Misa-Misa loves Kira! Kira killed Misa's parent's killer! Kira _is_ justice! Misa-Misa is forever in Kira's debt, and Miko-chan will be, too! Misa wants to help Kira create a perfect world!"

"Misa, Kira killed your parent's assassin?"

Misa nodded. "And Misa-Misa loves Kira for it."

Hilary thought in silence for another moment. Their parents had both been stabbed, and then shot. They both were her, they both wanted-no, needed-Kira's help, and they both wanted justice served, no matter how they wanted to achieve it.

"Damn it." Hilary swore quietly and to herself. Misa-Misa and she had a lot more in common than she'd originally thought. They were actually sharing a "moment."

Which is why, Hilary decided later, she finally put on the frilly thing Misa handed to her. The "dress" was still far too short, still covered in lace, and _still_ not her style.

But at least it wasn't pink; it was black.

And besides, the two of them had had a "moment."


	8. Chapter 8

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**NO MORE FINALS,**

**NO MORE BOOKS, **

**NO MORE TEACHERS' DIRTY LOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hard to believe I'm going to be a sophomore in high school, no?**

**But I'm officially done with all my finals. YAY ME! And yeah, I'm a tad overexcited about this. But screw it; high school is one-fourth over with! Then I go to college, and then I enter THE REAL WORLD. **

**Gasp. So, in celebration of the fact that I am a sophomore, here's another chapter! YAY! No more crack songfics, Charlie the Unicorn crack stories, or SHOES crack. Weehee.**

**Although, if you have any ideas for a crack songfic, let me know. I'm looking for Misa, Near, and Mello songs, so if you have any, let me know!**

**Oh, and I also wanted to do another one-shot, another "I Believe" type of story, but with a different character. If there is someone you would like to suggest, or if you have a different idea for a one-shot, please let me know.**

**Oh, and post reviews! If you don't, my writing abilities decrease by 40. **

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Misa? Don't you think this might be going a bit overboard?"

"Never, Miko-chan! Just look at yourself!"

_I am looking at myself, Misa._ Hilary thought to herself. _That's the problem!_ She stared at herself in the mirror and tried not to gag. She was wearing Misa's black dress/loincloth, black-and-white striped thigh socks, and heels the height of the building. _The only thing I need now is a gun. That way, I can shoot myself._

But Hilary's further protests were interrupted by a large commotion from somewhere down beneath them. Hilary stared at the ground below her, confused at the noise. Misa, however, squealed excitedly.

"The rest of the Kira team must be back from lunch, Miko-Miko!" She screamed happily. "You just HAVE to meet them! Especially Misa-Misa's father-in-law!"  
"Father-in-law, Misa?"

"Light's father, Miko-chan!"  
"Isn't that a little presumptuous, Misa?"

Misa, who had been busy primping at her vanity, turned to face Hilary. "What does that mean?"

Hilary inwardly rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Misa. Let's go meet the investigation team."

The two girls left Misa's "wing" of the building and returned to the "main room." **A/N: You know, the room with the computers and the couch.)** They stood in the entranceway for a moment, watching the cluster of men shrug off their coats and return to work. Misa, however, could only be silent for a short time, and then shouted,  
"HELLO, KIRA TEAM!!!!!"

Everyone stopped moving. They stared at Misa, taking in the perky blonde and the obviously uncomfortable brunette beside her. No one spoke for a few moments. Finally, one of the men-a younger man, Hilary noted-spoke up.

"Misa!" The man shouted. "Who's your friend?" He grinned at Hilary the way a bear would grin at a bee's nest.

Hilary flushed. She pulled the "dress" down furiously and tried to hide her blushing face.

"Matsuda-san!" This cry came from an older man. Hilary looked up at the older man, who was glaring angrily at Matsuda.

Misa ran up to the older man, dragging the still embarrassed Hilary along with her. "Miko-chan," Misa said happily, "Misa would like you to meet Soichiro Yagami. This is Light's father and Misa's future father-in-law! He is a very nice man."

Hilary stuck out her hand politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yagami. I'm helping Misa with her modeling career."

After this introduction, however, Hilary felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her. She had referred to this man as "Mister," as Americans did. Hilary, who had grown up in America, still did not quite understand Japanese honorifics. She could barely speak and understand the language! Still, Hilary was embarrassed.

But Light's father paid no attention to her grammatical errors. Instead, he introduced her to the rest of the team, ending with the man called Matsuda.

"And this is Tota Matsuda." Light's father said. "But we refer to him as just 'Matsuda.' Matsuda, this is Miko-san. She will be assisting Misa, as well as aiding our investigation. Be nice."

"He..Hell…Hello, Miko-san." Matsuda was stuttering, obviously nervous. "N…Nice...nicetomeetyou. I'mMatsudaandI'mreallyhappyyouarehere,honest."

Hilary smiled. He was obviously uncomfortable. She could _almost_ forgive him for being so…ah…inappropriate before. "It's nice to meet you too, Matsuda-san. I'll be taking over your job as Misa's manager."

Matsuda looked up at Light's father hopefully. "So I get to be a part of the investigation team? A real member?"

Light's father opened his mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted him. L had "walked" over and was now standing behind Matsuda. "Yes, Matsuda, you are now a real part of the investigation team."

Matsuda spun around. "Ryuuzaki! Oh wow, Ryuuzaki! This is such a great honor! I'll find that Yotsuba Group and hunt down Kira if it's the last thing I do!"

L nodded and Hilary noticed him for the first time. Hilary noted the way L stood-slouched over, as if he was trying to hide himself from the world. Hilary smiled to herself. She, too, often slouched over when walking and standing.

But L opened his mouth to speak again. "Yes, Matsuda, I know you will be an excellent addition to the team. And to start, would you mind running an errand for me?" He gave Matsuda a brown leather wallet brimming with money. "Would you please go to the store? I'm out of sugar and Watari is busy finding Kira."

Matsuda glared at the ground, then, after a long moment, swallowed. "Yes, Ryuuzaki." He took the money and left.

Hilary watched him go, and a strange feeling overcame her. She recognized it immediately, of course: guilt.

"L…I mean, Ryuuzaki," Hilary said, "I could have gone to the store for you. Matsuda obviously wanted to help."

L looked at her closely. "No, Miko," he told her. "We all have our place in catching Kira. Matsuda's is fetching my sugar. Your job is to accompany Misa. She has a photo shoot today, and I need you to be there with her _at all times_."

Hilary nodded and turned to look at the peppy girl behind her, but did not see her. "Shit!" Hilary whispered to herself. Had she lost Misa this quickly, this soon? She whirled around the room, trying to find Misa and trying to act like she had a clue as to what she was doing. This was a hard medium. She could feel L's eyes on her back, even if the boy had slouched-Hilary couldn't call it "walking"-back to his computer station.

After a moment, however, she located Misa near the wall of computers. Well, somewhat near the wall of computers. Misa was actually with the _boy_ who was near the wall of computers.

"Light!" Misa was saying happily. "Misa is so pleased to see her Light! Misa would do anything for her Light, even die for him!"

From Light's facial expression, Hilary was willing to bet Light _wanted_ Misa to die, even if it wasn't for him. She decided to "rescue" him from Misa, if only for a few hours. She walked over to the happy couple and tapped Misa on the back.

"Misa?" She asked. "Ryuuzaki says you have a photo shoot starting in thirty minutes. We'd better leave now or you'll be late. You can speak with Light later, all right?"

Misa nodded. "Misa _does_ love being a model!" She gave Light one more hug and started to walk off. Hilary watched her leave the room, then turned back to Light. He didn't say anything to her, but Hilary could see the relief plastered across his face. She laughed, but so quietly that no one else could hear. Then Hilary turned around, braced herself, and followed Misa out of the room.

_Thirteen Hours Later…_

Hilary tossed and turned in her bed uncomfortably. It wasn't the bed that annoyed her-in fact, this was probably one of the nicest beds she'd ever slept in. However, this bed was not _her_ bed. It wasn't in _her_ house with _her_ family and _her_ life. This wasn't Hilary's bed, not really, anyway. This bed belonged to "Miko," Misa Amane's manager and Kira hunter. She wasn't sure if she _liked_ her new role in life, her new name, or her new job. All she knew was that she sure as hell didn't like this bed.

And so, ignoring the clock that read **2:53 A.M.**, Hilary crawled out of bed. She had finally convinced Misa to give her "plainer" clothes, and Misa had left a pair of jeans and a white shirt at the foot of Hilary's bed. The long-sleeved shirt was too tight for her tastes, but the jeans at least fit well: baggy, faded, and comfortable, exactly the way Hilary always wore her clothes. She always tried to buy the most faded and baggy clothes possible. She often disappeared within her clothes. She liked hiding within layers and layers of clothes-they hid her from the real world.

Hilary walked downstairs. She didn't know exactly where she was going or what she was going to do once she got there. Right now, Hilary's only objective was to get as far away from that bed as possible.

And so, Hilary found herself once again in the main investigation room. The room looked quite a bit different than it had thirteen or so hours ago. No one was here, for one, and all the lights were off.

Well, _almost_ everybody was gone. As she stared into the near dark of the room, Hilary could make out something by the computers. His laptop was the only light in the room, but the light illuminated someone with black hair, a baggy white shirt, and horrible sitting position. Hilary walked over to him and sat at the chair next to L.

"L," she said, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here? Don't you ever go home? Or to bed?"

L stopped typing and looked at her. "I'm going through Kira investigation files. There is a twenty-seven percent chance I have overlooked something. I do this every night, Hilary." He leaned slightly towards her, his eyes large, luminous, and slightly creepy. "Or, should I say, 'I do this every night, Miko'?"

Hilary looked down. "My alias is that bad, _Ryuuzaki_?"

"No." He told her. "Not until you refer to Soichiro Yagami as, 'Mister Yagami,' anyway."

Hilary flushed, embarrased at being caught. "Did anyone else notice?"

"No. Frankly, Hilary, no one else cares enough about you to bother. Well, other than myself, Misa, and possibly Light Yagami himself. The others are too concerened about catching the Yotsuba Group."

"Oh."  
He peered intensly at her again. "You were not raised in Japan." This was posed as a statement, not a question. Still, Hilary answered.

"No. I grew up in America. New York City, to be exact. My father is the Japanese ambassador to the United Nations, which is why we moved here."

"I see. I too did not grow up in Japan. I was raised in Britain."

Hiliary nodded, unsure of what L wanted her to say. She wondered if this was another "test" of his, a test to see if she would check to see if he was lying. She felt her locket faintly, but saw nothing. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't surprised L wasn't lying. He didn't look Japenese, nor did he speak with an accent.

They sat in silence for a few moments until L spoke again. "I wanted to apologize for Matsuda's behavior, Hilary."

She looked up. "Hmm?"

"It was highly inappropriate."

"Oh." She laughed. "No, L, it's okay."

"No it isn't 'okay.' It was nowhere near 'okay.' It was unnesessary and uncalled for."

"Mmm. I suppose."

L said nothing further, and instead returned to typing on his laptop. As he did this, Hilary thought about her day. Most of it had passed in a perky, overly cheery blur. However, one thing Misa had said to Hilary had been stuck in Hilary's mind all day, and she thought about it now. Misa had said that Hilary would be in debt to Kira after Hilary forced him to kill the man who killed Hilary's mother.

Hilary furrowed her eyebrows and thought. Would she really be in debt to Kira? And would she want to be in debt to a murderer? Or was Kira simply the protagonist, the "good guy," the guy killing the "bad guys" in a battle between good and evil.

_Which__ is worse?_ Hilary asked herself. _Killing for a more perfect world, or stopping the killings? Is Kira right for killing criminals? Or is L right for trying to hunt Kira down? What is the true definition of "justice"? Is "justice " killing a few for the better of society? Or is "justice" bringing down the killer, no matter how noble the killer's intent was? _

_Both "sides" claim to be in the right on this one. Kira thinks he is good because there are less "evil" people in the world. L thinks he is good because he thinks Kira is a murderer, and murderers must be caught. _

_Who is right? And won't I be siding with Kira if I use him? If I get Kira to wipe out my mother's killer, aren't I just as bad as Kira? Killing someone who killed someone else…That's what I'm trying to do. What I _want_ to do. And yet…That's what Kira does every day, on a massive scale._

_Do I want to be like Kira? _Hilary asked herself. _Kira is a murderer! Kira has killed so many people now…I would never want to do that. L is right; Kira must be stopped. No killings can be justified. Murder cannot be explained away._

_But then…if I want to bring Kira to justice, then how can I first use him?_

_Then it boils down to one question. _Hilary finally realized. _Which is more important to me: Stopping a killer or becoming a killer for my personal gain? The satisfaction of putting away a murderer or the sweet taste of revenge?_

What is _my_ definition of justice?


	9. Chapter 9

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Well, ya'll. I'm sorry. I'm sooooooooo sorry for the non updatingness. I'm at nerd camp-aka voluntary summer school-and it is a bitch and a half. Also, my goddamn fucking bleepbleepbleepbleepbleepbleepbleepbleepbleepbleep computer is a bleepbleepbleepbleepbleep, so…I'm using my roommate's computer. And I'm writing during AP PoliSci, so that should help a little. I really am trying to update, ya'll. Sometimes, "real life" gets in the way of "me time," you know? And yeah, there are a few spelling/grammar mistakes. Yes, the Grammar Nazi within me is pissed. However, it's three in the morning here and I've gotten three hours of sleep over the past four days. Read through the mistakes, mmkay? I'll be better next time, I promise.**

**Anyway, this is a chapter where I prove-more to myself then you, no offense-that I keep my promises, no matter how much I may not like them. But anyway, this goes out to "…". I hope you like it.**

**And by the by, me thinks no one is reading my-amazing and a half-Author's Notes. So if you are reading this…Hmm….Post a review with a type of cake in it! Oh, and what you thought about this chapter/story, of course! This is not an optional review whore, missies and misters out there!!!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Light Yagami yawned loudly as he entered the main investigation room. On the plus side, he was now being allowed to sleep in a bed. Yes, he was still monitered by constantly by both L and Watari, but a bed was a bed, no? On the other hand, L had a new rule: If Raito-kun was allowed to be in a bed, he must report to work at five AM. Upon hearing this new rule, Light tried to persuade the insomniac that not everyone could perform properly-or in Light's case, at all-at five in the morning. That Cranky Bastard-as Light now fondly referred to his coworker as- however, had stuck to his guns; he had not been dissuaded.

So now, here Light was, standing before the computuer monitors before even the sun was awake. He was in no mood to work, to "find" Kira, or to even amicably chat. In a word, Light Yagami was pissed.

"Good morning, Raito-kun." Of course That Cranky Bastard was chipper. Even at five in the goddamned morning.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki." He said this, not to be polite, but because, if he didn't, his percentage of being Kira would soar, and Light wasn't in the mood for that.

"Did Raito-kun sleep well?" That Cranky Bastard was probably trying to kill him from sleep depravity.

"For the five yours you let me sleep, Ryuuzaki." Light muttered darkly. He moved to sit in his chair and begin another day's work, but something stopped him. Or, rather, someone.

"Ryuuzaki," Light asked. "Why is Miko in my chair?"

"Is she really?" Ryuuzaki asked in feigned surprise. The detective look to his right. "You are correct, Light," he said after studying the sleeping form next to him. "She is in your seat."

Light peered at the girl. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was sleeping quietly. Light noted the baggy jeans and the white shirt, and he laughed. This girl-Miko- looked like a girl L. Except, he noticed, Ryuuzaki;s hair was not brown with flecks of green, nor did Ryuuzaki ever sleep, as this girl was .

"Ryuuzaki, what am I suppsosed to do with this girl?"

Ryuuzaki shrugged.

Light sighed, exasperated by the detective's "helpful" behavior. "Fine," Light said. "I'll take her up to her room, then."

"All right. I'll handcuff you when you return. Don' kill anyone, Kira,"

Light gritted his teeth, using all the self-control he owned to prevent himself from hitting the older man. Instead, he picked Miko up from his chair, careful not to drop the still sleeping girl. Holding her in his arms, Light noted how light-no pun intended-this girl was. He tightened his arms protectively around her.

"Well, then," Light said, "I'll just go and put her to bed, then."

Ryuuzaki nodded and wordlessly returned to his computer. Light turned away and walked up to the "guest room."

He reached the room eventually, after a few wrong turns. He laid Miko on the bed and pulled a warm blanket her sleeping form. As Light watched, Miko turned around and stretched. Light stepped away, afraid of being caught. Miko, however, only turned towards the blanket and did not wake. She smiled in her sleep, a smile that was not burdened with the troubles of reality.

Light was this smile, of course, and it made him smile also. She seemed to be a highly intelligent girl, he could tell. But how dangerious was she? Did she know abou the Death Note? Was she in cahoots with L?

The only thing he could do, Light decided, was to spend more time with Miko. He would ask her out on a date, of sorts. Getting to know this new variable was Kira's best move right now.

Although, if Light Yagami was honest with himself, he would recognze that the only reason he wanted to se Miko again was for her smile.

But, Light thought, while shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of these thoughts, he was very rarely honest with himself. So, it didn't matter, really. Her intellect, the way she'd felt in his arms, that damned smile…No, it didn't matter to Kira at all.

But…to Light Yagami…

…It mattered a lot.

……………..

Hilary awoke, dazed and more than slightly confused. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was her emotional breakdown; she had no idea what was going on. She unfurled herself from her customary ball and stared around. This place, wherever it was, was a lot more comfortable than where she'd had her "chat" with L only a few hours ago.

"A few hours ago"? Had it only been a few hours? It seemed as though several lifetimes had passed. "Maybe that's an effect of L," Hilary told herself. "He makes the time stand still." She checked the clock beside her to make sure of the time.

10:43. Yes, it had only been a few hours.

Suddenly Hilary sat up in bed, wide awake. 10:43? Fuck. She vaguely remembered Misa saying something about a photo shoot at eleven.

Hilary sprang from the bed and pulled a brush through her hair. She ran down the stairs like a bat out of Hell, running into the main investigation room, sweating and out of breath.

"Misa," she gasped, looking around for the perky blond model. She straightened up and took deep breaths between each breath, "Where," GASP, "is," GASP, "Misa?"

It was only then that she noticed that the Kira Investigation Team wasn't there; it was only Light, L, and herself. They looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, L spoke.

"You overslept, Miko-san," he told her, his voice cold. Hilary could hear the anger in his voice and cringed.

"I sent the team with Misa in your place/" He paused and stared at her. "You should not be up at all hours of the night if you are unable to perform the next day, Miko. Luckily for you, Raito-kun here decided to let you," he paused, as if the next words out of his mouth would be especially painful. "Raito-kun here decided to let you sleep in."

Hilary looked at Light with a grateful look on her face. She knew L was right, but she was just so damn tired.

"Thank you, Light," she told him. "And I'm really, truly sorry, Ryuuzaki. It won't happen again."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I know." Then he turned to Light Yagami. "Raito-kun?" He asked and unlocked Light. "Can you take these files and copy them for me? There is a forty-three percent chance I've overlooked something."

Light thumbed idly though the stack of files. "But Ryuuzaki," he said, "these are all cake recipies."

Ruuzaki turned from his computer and glared at the younger boy. "Kira. Copies. Now."

"I'M NOT KIRA, YOU PARANOID BASTARD!" Light stopped then and left, saying no more.

Hilary, left alone, turned to the detective. "L," she told him, "I'm really sor…"

"Hilary," L said, exasperated, "I don't care about your inability to set an alarm clock."

"Oh?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh?"

"I need you to go on a date with Light Yagami."

"Wait. WHAT?"

Ryuuzaki stared at her with his large white eyes. "You have dating expierence, yes?"

"That isn't the problem, L."

"Then what is the problem, Hilary? I need to talk to the FBI about my suspicions of Light Yagami; I need him to be gone. Go on a date and report to me if he lies to you. Go and pretend to be one of the pretty girls he dates."

"Hey, now! You don't think I'm pretty?"

L looked down; it was the first time Hilary had ever heard him mumble.

"I think you're pretty, Hilary."

Then he cleared his throat and spoke again. "You must act as though you love him, Hilary. You know how to kiss, correct?"

Hilary backed quickly away, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh, hell no."

He stared at her, puzzled. "You don't know how to kiss?"

"L!"

"What, Hilary?" He stared at her. "I need you to help me. You need to distract Light for twenty-four hours while I plan my next move. Ergo, you must be in love. Thus, the kiss."

"But-"

L stood up. "Like this, Hilary," he told her, and silenced her further protects with a kiss of his own.

…………………

Yagami Light was returning from the copy room,, hundreds of cake recipies in his arms. As he approached the door, however, he saw a strange sight. He saw Ryuuzaki and Miko kissing in front of the computer monitors. Light, completely taken aback, dropped the papers on the ground with a loud clatter.

Hilary pulled away from L and turned around. "Light!" She cried. "Err…want to go on a date?"

...

**Author's Notes: Oh. One more thing, now that you'be read the chapter: I WAS going to make L and Hilary together. One, I love L. Haha. Two, as Light points out becasue none of you did, she has some of L in her. The hair, the hating of Kira, the justice, the clothes, etc. But the kiss? I understand if you think it didn't make sense or if you thought it was a little-GASP-Mary-Sue-esque. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT" IT WAS SOMETHING I JUST HAD TO DO, OKAY? Nah, but if Light and Hilary are a match made in Heaven, I wanted one kiss from L, even if it was platonic, and, n L's screwed up logic, helpful. But...MAYBE NOT. MAYBE I'M JUST FAKING ALL OF YOU OUT, AND HILARY AND L ARE GOING TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH LIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Umm...like I said, it's three in the morning; my brain doesn't work.) DO YOU KNOW THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS? (Big surprises up her...) REVIEW! MWAH HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

To Catch a Killer

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: Well, I feel less guilty about not updating. YOU ALL SUCK. You make me cry. No one reads my Author's Notes except for KittyBella, who WINS. You can have whatever you want, KittyBella. A car? A story? ONE MILLION DOLLARS:D :D :D**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Light's vocabulary was constantly praised at his school. His English translations were "perfect," "splendid," and "wonderful." He had the mind of a brilliant genius, the reasoning abilities second to nine, and a witty retort for every Kira accusation.

Yet Light's vocabulary failed him now. There simply were no words for the-hypothetical-love of his life kissing the –hypothetical- love of hers. Yes, "love" was a strong word, but his vocabulary was failing him.

"Miko…?"

Hilary turned to stare at Light. "Hi" She cried, in a voice an octave higher than normal.

"Miko…?"

Hilary looked down, her face still burning with the taste of L's lips. Light looked away.

After a long, awkward silence, the third member of the room spoke. "Raito-kun?"

Light looked up. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"You do understand the concept of a 'date,' right?"

"What?"

"A date, Raito-kun. An activity two people who are 'more than friends' engage in. You are popular with the females, Raito-kun. You've been on dates before, no? Don't you remember your trip to Spaceland? That incident with a certain FBI agent?"

Light scowled at Ryuuzaki and tried to restrain himself for emitting highly offensive profanity. He instead turned to Miko.

"Miko," he said, "I have a girlfriend. You've met Misa, remember? And you have," he looked pointedly at L and didn't finish his sentence.

Hilary followed Light's gaze and locked eyes with L. She looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

_Please help me. I don't want to do this._

His eyes were blank and unresponsive.

_I do not care, Hilary-san. This is what you must do; go._

Hilary turned to Light and swallowed both saliva and her remaining pride. She would rather stick her foot in a paper shredder. In fact, this just proved how much she wanted to catch Kira. Why the hell else would she be here, in this room, doing this? She opened her mouth and tried to sound flirtatious, as if she truly liked Light.

"Oh, silly Light!" She told him, horrified at how girlish and stupid she sounded. "L isn't my boyfriend!" She swallowed, hating herself for the words about to come out of her mouth.

"He means nothing to me."

For a moment, no one moved. Light's face lit up slightly, in an amused delight. Was this true? Miko certainly sounded strange-different from normal, somehow-but…he meant nothing to her?

L's eyes and posture did not change; they did not show the rush of emotions flowing through him. If L bothered to examine his conscience every now and then, he would have realized this feeling. As of right now, there was a twenty-four percent change he was feeling…Pain. Sadness. Gloom. She had been so convincing to L. He stuck his thumb in his mouth.

_He means nothing to me._

Hilary felt as though she might throw up. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, as if a large steel block had just slammed into her heart and lungs. She knew that this was a part of L's plan, but she never knew how hard it was to actually say something like that…Something of that caliber. She never had any real friends before; she had no idea how much it hurt her to hurt someone's feelings.

But she wiped away her feelings and put on a bright smile. "So, Light, now that that little mess has been cleared up, how about our date?"

Light stared at her and shrugged-very un-Light-like. "Yes, Miko, I would love to go on a date. Where are we going?"

Hilary froze. Fuck. She'd been so concerned about getting Light to say yes, she'd completely forgotten about where to take him.

Luckily L chose at that moment to speak. He handed Hilary a sheet of paper. Speaking to Light, L said, "Miko's made an itinerary of your date."

If there was a table next to her, Hilary decided, she would be smacking her head against it. Instead, she laughed to Light while glaring at L. "Right, Light. Because I always make a detailed list of what to do before every prospective date." She tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

Ryuuzaki smiled, a rarity. "You must have been very excited to go on a date with Raito-kun."

_Goddamn you, L._ "Yes, I suppose so." Fine, so l was pissed over the 'he means nothing to me' comment? So was she. She didn't want to say it. Get over it, L. It was a part of YOUR plan, remember? If he wanted to piss her off then she could annoy him. It takes two to tango, L.

Hilary walked over to Light wand took his hand in hers. "I'm just delighted to go on a date with you, Light." She glared at L. "Why would I want to go out with a hygiene-deficient loser when I could go out with you?"

Light stood still, watching Miko and Ryuuzaki play verbal Ping-Pong. He understood about sixty five percent-damn percentages-of what was going on, but was still enjoying watching Ryuuzaki getting his wits tested.

Ryuuzaki stared at Hilary and Light's intertwined hands. "Kiss him, then, Miko." He told her. "Since you like him so much."

Hilary blanched. This wasn't like L at al. L was not this…well, spiteful.

"What, Miko?" He taunted her. "You could kiss a 'hygiene-deficient loser' but you won't kiss the-supposed-love of your life?"

_L, stop it! Stop…just STOP. I don't even like him, you know that. I like…I like…I like…_

"L." Hilary's face colored. "I mean, Light, we'd better go to the," she checked the paper, as if it would reveal to her the secrets of the world, "outside. There's a small café nearby. We can get a sandwich and some privacy." She walked away, not looking back at either boy. Light wordlessly followed her, leaving L alone in front of the computers.

_That scene was a success, really._ L thought to himself as he watched the match-made-in-hell leave. _Light was gone; L could investigate and plan to catch Kira. And he had 'won' the 'battle of wits' with Hilary._

So why did L feel as though he'd lost something very important?

He took his thumb out of his mouth and stared at it. It took a moment for his to realize that it was covered in blood.

Hilary was outside with Light, standing next to him awkwardly. She noted that this was the first time in a long time-nearly a week-that she'd been outside for a concentrated period of time. She stood there, feeling the warm Japanese sun wash over herself and felt its warmth on her face.

However, her basking was soon interrupted by a dark shadow. Opening her eyes, Hilary stared at Light's slightly imposing form above her. He looked down at her, slightly impatient.

"Sorry." Hilary told him, even though she wasn't really sorry. "It's a nice day out and I haven't been outside for nearly ten days. It's nice to soak up some Vitamin D."

Light, instead of replying, looked up. "You know," he said, thoughtful, "I haven't been outside much, either." He frowned. "I've been so busy creating a new world that I guess I've missed out enjoying its good parts."

Hilary stared at him. "What do you mean, Light? 'Creating a new world'?"

His face colored. "I meant that I'm creating a new world without Kira."

Hilary didn't need to touch her locket. Light's colored face and sweaty palms were enough confirmation for Hilary that he was lying to her.

For L's sake, however, Hilary chose to stop questioning him. After all, Light might get angry and leave. She needed him for twenty-four hours; she needed to be nice. At least for now, anyway. So instead, she stared up at the sky again and said nothing.

Light cursed himself. _Way to slip up, Light! You never slip up. You _can't _slip up. You will not slip up. Did she notice? Could this girl tell I was lying? Does Miko know? How much does she know? Is she working for L? How do I get her on my side? Can I do that? Will she fall for it?_

They stood in silence for another moment, both staring at the clouds. Hilary finally started walking in the general direction of the small restaurant. She walked in silence, not thinking anything, still enjoying the bright summer light.

Light followed her. "So, Hilary," he asked her, "where are we going?"

Hilary turned to look at him and pointed at a small café across the street from where they were. "Right there."

Light followed Hilary's finger. He saw a small, nondescript café. It looked like something a person would walk by a thousand times and forget another thousand times. It was made of red brick, matching the buildings around it. There were several flowerboxes on the windows of the café and Light could see small sign hanging from one of the flowerboxes. The sign was swinging gently in the breeze. The entire thing reminded Light of a stereotypical French bistro, but Miko seemed happy enough to eat here.

As Hilary entered the small cafe, Light held the door open for her. Hilary smiled as a set of wind chimes tinkled merrily. She didn't need to be in love with Light to appreciate the small gesture of kindness. She knew enough to know that a boy who held the door open for a girl was a true rarity, indeed.

She went up to the front counter. "A table for two, please." She told the waitress. "And if we could have a table by the window…? I need the sun."

The waitress smiled. "Sure thing, honey." The waitress cracked her gum loudly. "Give me a minute."

Hilary turned to look at Light, who was watching the waitress in amusement. "What?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "She reminds me of an American, Miko."

Hilary crossed her arms over her chest, but before she could say anything, a new waitress approached them. This waitress, Hilary thought, needed to take advantage of the employee's discount. She was about five feet tall-finally, someone shorter than Hilary!-and eighty five pounds. This waitress looked like a ten-year-old boy. Hilary shuddered, slightly afraid. She was afraid that if she accidentally bumped into this girl, she would break in half.

"Hello. My name is Naomi Pembarini and I will be serving you today." Light paled slightly, but Hilary didn't know if he was surprised at her name or her appearance.

Naomi seated Light and Hilary at a table right next to a flowerbox filled with white roses. Handing them both a menu, Naomi excused herself and left, mumbling about returning in a moment for their drink orders.

Hilary stared at her menu and realized a problem immediately. This menu was in Japanese. Oh, hellfire. Yes, she'd lived in Japan for a while now, but this language was still vastly unknown to her. She was only able to recognize the most basic of characteristics. This menu was far beyond her reasoning g abilities. Even her school had spoken English; she'd lived in an Americanized Japan. Did Japanese people eat sushi? Dogs? Or was that Korea? Yes, that was Korea. So what did people in Japan eat?

Hilary frowned. She closed her menu and stared at Light. "Light," she said, trying to sound sweet, "why don't you order for me?"

Light raised his eyebrows. "Order for you?"

"What?" She asked him, "You don't normally order for the girl? I thought you were a gentleman."

He stared at her. "You can't read Japanese." He said this as a question, so she didn't answer.

Light sighed. "All right, then." And so, when Naomi returned, Light spoke a few words of Japanese to her. Naomi nodded happily and ran back into the kitchen.

Hilary raised her eyebrows at Light. "What did you say to that girl?"

Light smiled. "I ordered an American classic. She was so happy to see it being made. I don't think she's ever seen one of these in real life."

"What did you order, Light?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Hilary and Light emerged from the resteraunt an hour later, full and happy. Their PB&Js had been a roaring success and were equally delicious. They'd had a delightfully normal conversation also, with minimal talk about L, Kira, and the investigation. Hilary was surprised Light could act so…normal. He didn't seem like the type of person who could be Kira. He seemed too nice to be a serial killer. Still, as a part of L's plan, she kept her suspicions high and her expectations low.

Standing outside the café, Light turned and stared at Hilary. "Where next, Miko-chan?"

Hilary frowned. She still wasn't comfortable with being called 'Miko,' but was even less comfortable with 'chan.' 'Chan' was supposed to be used for cute perky people like Misa. Not Hilary.

She pulled L's list out of her pocket and read aloud.

My Date With Raito-Kun

**11:30-12:30: Lunch at a Café**

**12:45-1:50: Shopping at the Mall**

**1:50-4:00-Movie**

**4:30-6:00-Having Fun at the Park**

**6:15-8:30: Dinner on the Beach**

**9:00: Reservations at the Hotel**

Hilary inhaled a large gulp of air. "Reservations at the Hotel." L WAS MAKING HER TAKE LIGHT TO A HOTEL? A HOTEL?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! What the fuck was L thinking? A hotel meant…A room all to themselves…With closed doors…No one there…WHAT THE FUCK WAS L THINKING? Why the hell would she take Light to a hotel? What would they do at a hotel?

_L,_ Hilary thought, _when I see you next, you are so dead. Dead, damn it._ She stared at Light and took a deep breath.

"Err…Yes…" She was grasping at straws and it was humiliating. "To the mall, then. Want to take the subway. Light?"

Light turned the shade of cigarette smoke, a pale, ashen grey. "No. Not the subway."

"Why?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Afraid of being recognized or something?" She laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

Light's face grew even whiter. "No." He said flatly.

"Why, then?"

"My cousin nearly died on the subway when I was eight, Miko. I don't ride subways."

Hilary nodded, unconvinced. He seemed so unresponsive to his cousin's "death." Also, that statement was just too rehearsed. She grasped her locket and held tightly.

The familiar white light washed over her and images poured into her mind. She saw Light speaking into an earpiece, a manila envelope, and Light…Staring out of the subway car, riding away and looking superior. Finally, and for the first time, she heard a voice. She immediately recognized it as Light's.

_"Good bye, Ray Pembar."_

Hilary blinked sharply and the images vanished. Ray Pembar? Who was that? And why was he on a subway train with an envelope? And why was Light hiding such a small detail from her? Why did this matter? Did it matter? She would mention it to L later, even if it wasn't important.

Now, however, she smiled at Light. "No subway, Light. We can take a taxi. Your treat."

She had no idea what she was going to do about Light, this subway, going to a mall, or-God forbid-the hotel. However, the sun was warm on her face, the taxi had just pulled over, and-Hilary decided as Light held open the door for her-she was in good company.

Yes, her past sucked and the future looked scary, but, to Hilary, the present was just fine with her.


	11. Chapter 11

To Catch a Killer 

By: KitKat411

**Author's Notes: 'Ello, ya'll. First of all, I HAVE EAGER READERS. I never really got that before…Cool, no? Your reviews make me happy.**

**IF ONLY THERE WERE MORE OF THEM. REVIEW, DAMNNIT.**

**And KittyBella? As promised, subtle subliminal messages. ******

**PS. Light might be a tiny OOC in this chapter. I like making him nicer than he is. **

**And making fun of him. **

**Mumble That stupid, selfish bastard Mumble**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_The world of the Shinigami was cold and cruel. It was dark, bleak, and devoid completely of happiness. The world was blank, without color, light, or cheer. It was barren, barren of anything resembling a decent life._

_Which is why it was surprising to see what appeared to be an old woman roaming through the world. At least, the other Shinigami thought it to be an old woman. In the dark, with a cloak covering its head, it resembled an old woman, besnt over with age. This could be true especially if the outside world was clouded, or blurry from rain._

_The woman entered a grand, magnificent palace and bowed before the Shinigami King, the one who ruled over this world and the human world below._

_"I have done as you asked," the "woman" said to the King. "The locket has been delivered to the right girl."_

_The Shinigami King smiled his wolfish grin, a telling sign he was pleased. "Well done, Shidoh. Now please, return to your usual state. It pains me to look at such a frail woman. The urge to kill you," he patted his Death Note lovingly, "is too tempting."_

_Shidoh nodded. He wordlessly threw off the cloak and stood at his full height. "Anyway," he said, "I have done as you asked. The locket was delivered to 'the only one who is able to balance the teeter-totter of justice,' just as you asked. I've also given her instructions as to how to work it." He paused. "Did you complete your task, King?"_

_The Shinigami King frowned at his subject. Shidoh dare ask HIM that? Was Shidoh implying that the king himself was not up to performing his own duties? _

_"Of course I have Shidoh," he said silkily. The king opened his Death Note and showed Shidoh. "You see, Shidoh? Just as required. __**Maria Fey. Death Day: April 17**__**th**__**. Cause of death: Shot and stabbed by a burglar. The burglar leaves no traces; the police can not track him down. The burglar dies two days later, of "natural causes."**__" _

_The Shinigami King nodded. "Yes, that should have gotten the girl riled up enough. The death of one's mother…I've heard it to not be pleasing in the least." He laughed, a quiet, almost frightening, laugh._

_"Do you have someone watching over her, Shidoh? We can't have this little plan fall apart, can we?"_

_Shidoh nodded. "A young Shinigami, Quaffle, is watching over her."_

_"Good, Shidoh. Make sure this Quaffle is prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure her safety."_

_"Yes, King. And what of my reward? Shall Ryuk be punished?"_

_The Shinigami King looked up sharply. "Your reward, Shidoh?" He thought for a moment. "Yes, yes, then. I shall come up with a plan for you to get your notebook back._

_Now leave me. I have work to do."_

_Shidoh left, bowing once more in respect. The Shinigami King watched him go, purely for the purpose of having something to do. When Shidoh had left and his footsteps were no longer heard, the king looked down, thoughtful. This should be exactly what he wanted, of course. The locket was delivered with success, Shidoh was content, and Ryuk was sure to be punished for his idiocy. _

_So why was he not happy? Why was the King of the Death Gods not jumping around, joyful? _

_He could feel something stirring in the human world below him. Even though he could not fly down to Earth-for who would mind the other Death Gods?-he could sense something. He could tell there was danger brewing for the girl with the locket._

_Hilary Fey. Yes, that was her name. Hilary._

_The king looked out at the barren and bleak world over which he ruled. "Hilary Fey," he spoke aloud, "be safe. Your life, however guarded by a Shinigami, is in mortal peril."_

**WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY FOR A SPECIAL BULLITEN:**

**AFTER READING AND REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER,**

**READ "NEW OPPENENT" BY KITTY BELLA.**

**IT KICKS ASS, YO.**

**WE NOW RETURN TO THE STORY.**

Hilary Fey stared at the large set of buildings before her. They were large and ominous. They seemed to be ready to eat her, to swallow her up at any moment. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was slightly afraid.

"Light," she said hesitantly, "we really don't have to do this."

Light Yagami stared at her. "But Miko," he said, slightly puzzled, "it was on your list, yes?"

"Light, we really don't have to do this."

Light took her hand, and Hilary winced slightly at the gesture. "Miko," he told her, "it's just a mall."

"I know. But we don't have to go in, do we?"

Light pulled her into the entrance. "Come on, Miko. It was on your list."

_Goddamn L and his stupid list,_ Hilary thought savagely. _If you're so smart you can figure out that 'such a girl as I would not wear such a locket,' WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL I CAN'T STAND SHOPPING?!!?!?!?_

Hilary entered the mall and stared around. She looked at the vast expanse of capitalistic and materialist merchandise around her. It made her slightly ill. Her wardrobe of baggy jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a sweatshirt seemed as far away from this mall as Pluto. Here, with the skinny jeans and tank-tops, she felt like a visitor from Alpha Centuri. She flushed red with embarrassment and tried to flee. It was only the pressure of Light's hand on hers that kept her bolted to the floor, only able to look, not run for her life.

"Miko. Miko? MIKO?" Light frowned, annoyed. "Where do you want to go?"

Hilary frowned. She wanted to leave. Instead of saying that, though, she pointed at the nearest department store. She heard, rather than felt, herself saying, "Over there, Light. I need a skirt."

Light looked surprised, then amused. "You wear skirts, Miko?"

_Fuck. Now I have to pretend to like stupid skirts. _"Of course I wear skirts." If Hilary was nothing else, she was stubborn and prideful. "They are a staple of my wardrobe."

Light said nothing, only raising his eyebrows in amusement. "To the skirts, then."

They entered the store and headed for the "teen" section of clothing. Hilary, still humiliated, noted that Light did not seem at all uncomfortable. On the contrary, he seemed quite pleased. Often, he would feel a piece of clothing, muttering "Nice fabric," "This is in style," or "What an excellent color."

They reached the area with the skirts. Hilary stared around, looking at the array of skirts before her. They all looked evil to her. Evil poisonous things hell-bent on showing off more skin than she was comfortable with.

Light looked at her. "Which skirt would you like, Miko?"

Hilary shrugged. "Err…"

"What style, then? Skinny, pencil, mini, micro-mini?"

"Err…"

"Any color? Navy? Charcoal? Violet?"

"Err…"

Light stared at her. "Are you completely sure you are, in fact, a girl?"

Hilary felt her temper rising. "Are you completely sure you are, in fact, heterosexual?"

Light's face darkened. He threw Hilary a knee-length skirt, saying, "Here, Miko. Go try this on. I'll bring you more clothes, as it is obvious you have no capabilities in the "dressing oneself" department."

Hilary took the skirt, indignant at the insult. She found a dressing room, and pulled the stupid thing over her hips. She was about to turn around and look at herself when…

_RING. RING RING. RING RING RING._

Hilary picked up the phone, trying to talk and zip a skirt. "Hello? This is Hil…Miko."

"Hello, Hilary."

Hilary felt a warm rush of relief despite herself. "Ryuuzaki! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I have finished my call with the Director of the CIA and I am now eating a delicious chocolate cake."

Hilary smiled.

"But enough with myself, Hilary-san. How is Raito-kun?"

"He's all right, L. He's bringing me a skirt."

"You wear skirts?"

"…" Hilary paused. "Yes, L. I have worn a skirt before."

'Huh. I knew there was a seventy-three percent chance you'd never worn anything a "normal" girl would wear. That's why I sent you shopping with Raito-kun, you know."

"…" Hilary stayed silent, wanting to strangle L.

"At any rate, have you kissed him yet?"

"No, Ryuuzaki!"

"Why not, Hilary? My job is to catch Kira, yours is to kiss him. I'm doing my job. What's the matter with you?"

"I don't particularly care for kissing boys, L." Hilary opened the changing room door to get a better look at the skirt she was wearing.

"Well, Hilary, I don't particularly care for kissing a common harlot. Yet I did it anyway, didn't I?"

"A 'HARLOT'? ARE YOU CALLING ME A WHORE?"

Light suddenly walked over to Hilary, his arms covered in skirts. "A whore? Who is talking about Misa?"

Hilary smiled, trying to look nice in front of Light. She hung up the phone. "No one is talking about Misa, Light."

"Oh." He looked somewhat saddened.

Hilary continued to smile. "But, you know, what, Light? I don't really need a skirt. How about we just get some coffee? We can talk."

Light smiled back at her. "All right, then."

Hilary changed back into her skirt and left the store with Light. She had finally gotten out of that store; Hilary was the happiest she'd been since they'd entered the store.

The two of them walked around, trying to find a store that sold coffee. They were making small talk when Hilary noticed something, something that could shatter her world, her perfect illusion, into smithereens.

Skye. Skye was walking with another girl whom Hilary had never seen and didn't care to know.

Hilary's blood ran cold. Skye knew her real name. Skye knew all about Hilary's past. Skye could ruin everything. Skye's big mouth could kill Hilary.

She had to get out of there before Skye saw her.

"HILARY!!!!!!! HEY, HILARY, WAIT UP!!!!! IT'S ME!! SKYE!! REMEMBER???"

_Oh my God._ Hilary's face went white. She seemed to me immobilized. Turning to Light, Hilary mumbled, "LightI'mreallysorrybutIhavetogonow. Goodbye."

And with that, Hilary fled. She ran as fast as she could, shoving people out of the way.

Skye and the girl approached Light and the place Hilary had been only seconds before.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Hilary?"

Light Yagami stared at the girl with long black hair before him. He looked at her quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"Hilary, silly!" When Skye realized this boy was still confused, she tried again. "That girl who was next to you. Hilary. We go to the same school, you see. Well, until she left, anyway." Skye paused to take a breath. "She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Miko?"

Skye giggled. "That's a strange name. That girl's name is Hilary, not Miko."

Light stared at this girl, dumbfounded. _Why would Miko lie to me? Miko-or Hilary? Is she working with L? Did L tell her to give me a fake name? Or is she another spy, sent from another country to bring down Kira? She said she was from America…_

Light gasped, realizing what must be done. What he had to do. _She's too dangerous. I slipped up about the subways, remember? What if she tells L? She's too dangerous to live…_

_I'm so sorry, Miko-Hilary-chan. But this needs to be done._

Skye watched as the pretty boy took out a piece of paper and a pen. She giggled again.

"What did you say her name was?" The boy asked her, his hand gripping the pen, his hands poised to write Skye's next words down on the paper.

_Forgive me, Hilary._

Hilary Fey was running for her life, running as fast as she could, as if she could run away from her future.

Light would find her real name.

He would know she'd lied to him.

Light Yagami could kill anyone with a name and a face.

He would know she was working with L. He would suspect she was on the team to catch Kira, too.

Light Yagami could kill her.

Hilary whipped out her phone and dialed as fast as she could. She ducked into a small, abandoned store. She heard the phone ring once, twice, three times.

Voicemail. The greatest detective in the world had a voicemail? If she wasn't terrified, she might've laughed. Instead…"L!" She screamed into the phone. "Help me! L, help. Oh, please, help. He knows my real name, L. Kira. Light Yagami. Whatever. He knows my real name. L, he's going to kill me. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, L. Help me. Oh, please help me." She stopped talking, trying to wipe the tears now running down her face. "Oh, L, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for hanging up on you. You know I don't really like him, right? I don't, L. I really like…"

But her message was cut off as she collapsed, her chest burning as if it was on fire, onto the floor.


End file.
